Wild Pokemon Adventure! Houndour and Cubone!
by jand999
Summary: I guess you could say its kinda like mystery dungeon? Anyway story about wild pokemon from there point of view. Should be fun. Houndour and Cubone are our stars. Altough I have to say this story depicts a slightly darker pokemon world.


Possible Pokemon Story… Ok so I'm trying a story from a wild pokemon's point of few. I haven't seen many stories (or any for that matter) like this…. Well here it goes. Also some Pokemon now give live birth.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location. Presumably Kanto region...<strong>

It was a quiet night. One filled with the sounds of Rattata scurrying through the tall grass. The occasional trainer's snoring filled the air, but our story focuses else wear. In a meadow hidden away from prying eyes, lies a female Houndoom in labor. She is surrounded by fellow female Houndoom. At her legs is the single male Houndoom, the alpha male, the only male in the pack.

The first Houndour is born. The Alpha Male sniffs it for a few seconds. Female. "Hound." One of the females begins to clean it with its tongue. Four more are born, all female, all cleaned and set to the side. The mother begins to push her final child through. This one is larger than the others. It comes out slowly due to its abnormally large size. Finally after several minuets of excruciating pain the Houndour is born. Before The Alpha Male can sniff it, the Houndour rises unsteadily to its feet. "Dour…" It barks in a week voice.

The Houndoom back away slowly knowing what would transpire next. The Alpha Male growls seeing an obvious threat. He sniffs the Houndour confirming the Alpha Male's suspicions. A male. To him the fact that this is his son means nothing, he is a threat that must be dealt with. As is the pack's way the male Houndour will be thrown into the wild left to fend for itself. The only time when a male Houndour is left with the pack is if the Alpha Male is near death.

The Alpha Male picks up the Houndour by the throat and sprints out of the meadow. The Houndour thrashes against The Alpha male's grip attempting to get loose. The Alpha Male proves to be much stronger. They arrive at the edge of a cave. The Alpha Male tosses Houndour in, and forms a shadow ball in his mouth. He sends it flying toward Houndour, but it narrowly misses and go further back in the cave, striking somewhere deep in the cave. A roar emanates from deep within, and sensing danger he flees forgetting his previous mission of taking care of Houndour...

* * *

><p>The other part of our story takes place not to far from the first. Actually just further down the cave. First let me start by saying that it is a myth that Cubones are Charmanders or Kangaskhan. In fact they don't even wear there mothers skulls. The answer is actually much more simple than that.<p>

Deep in the cave a single egg sits in the dark completely alone. Next to lies the skeleton of a Pokemon. A gift from its mother. The room is suddenly illuminated by the egg as it begins to glow. The egg shakes and rolls across the ground. It explodes open releasing a cubone with a skull already on, but no bone club. The Cubone glanced around curiously looking for its mother. It roared as a shadow ball stuck the ceiling overhead causing rocks to fall down toward him he grabbed the arm bone of the pokemon skeleton and smacked the rocks out of the air. His roar weakened and turned into a wailing cry, desperate for his mother. He curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep after the battle with the rocks.

Back at the cave entrance Houndour lit a small fire to stay warm and curled up around the fire...

* * *

><p><span><strong>DAY 1<strong>

Cubone woke after a restless night. He saw a light that led toward the cave exit and began walking toward it dragging his bone club behind him.

Houndour woke to the sounds of scraping against the stone floor. He jumped to his feet and growled when he saw the Cubone. "Dour,Dour!" '_Who are you?'_

Cubone cocked his head to the side. "Cu….Bone?" _'Where's my mother?'_

_'I don't know, my mother and father abandoned me." _Houndour barked and sat down next to Cubone. Cubone sat as well and rested his bone against the wall. _'Oh I guess that's what mine did… I'm hungary let's find something to eat.' (Remember these are basically __little_ kids.)

So the two new friends headed out of the cave and into the unforgiving world.

_'These berries are good!'_ Cubone said as Houndour just played with them. _'I guess I'm more a meat Pokemon.' _Cubone shrugged. '_I'll help you find something to eat.'_

The two began searching for something Houndour could eat. They soon came across a rattata that was quietly napping in the tall grass.

Cubone whispered quietly. _'So what do we do?' _Houndour shrugged. _'I don't know. I'm new to this, too.' _He thought for a second._ 'I'll bite its tail, then you whack it over the head.' _Cubone nodded and got his club ready. Houndour slowly inched his way toward the sleeping Rattata. He bit its tale and the Rattata let out a screech and began biting and scratching Houndour. _'HIT IT!'_ Cubone smacked it hard over the head and the Rattata stopped moving.

Cubone and Houndour just started at it. Cubone spoke first_. 'So…do we eat it?' _Houdour nodded._ 'I think we should cook it first. Back up and I'll start a fire.' _Houndour used ember and lit the Rattata body on fire. They both watched until Cubone said something. _'So…how do we put the fire out?' _Houndour glanced around. _'Good question… I'll jump on it. The fire shouldn't hurt me.' _Houndour began jumping on the body trying to put out the flames. When that didn't work Cubone joined in by hitting it with his bone.

Eventually the fire died down. Cubone poked the burnt charred flesh. "_You sure you wanna eat that?"_

Houndour nodded and tore off a piece of meat with his sharp fangs. He munched on it and found he actually liked the burnt taste. "_Dig in if you want." _

So the journey of two friends began, in a cave on quiet night. Both abandoned by there families the road ahead already looked bleak, but there is always hope on the horizon...

* * *

><p>So Review...<p> 


End file.
